


Strijd-vlucht

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Maakt niet uit wat het was dat hij geconfronteerd, maakt niet uit wat het gevaar was, maakt niet uit wat de situatie was, zou Mathew kiezen vlucht. Geen kwestie wat. En Alfred? Hij zou kiezen voor gevecht. Een of andere manier, dit nooit veroorzaakt een probleem tussen hen.





	Strijd-vlucht

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Er zijn altijd twee manieren om te gaan met een stressvolle situatie. Het is gecodeerd in menselijk DNA, en vanwege dat, in natie DNA ook. Hun reactiesysteem. Hoe we omgaan met de wereld om ons heen. Ook wel de strijd-vlucht reactiesysteem.

Hierdoor wordt elke persoon geconfronteerd met een keuze. Zij kunnen het probleem bestrijden of zij kunnen van het vluchten. Eenvoudige.

Maakt niet uit wat het was dat hij geconfronteerd, maakt niet uit wat het gevaar was, maakt niet uit wat de situatie was, zou Mathew kiezen vlucht. Geen kwestie wat.

En Alfred? Hij zou kiezen voor gevecht.

Het was eenvoudig, en gewone. Het was de manier waarop ze altijd waren geweest en, dachten ze, zoals ze altijd zou zijn.

Alfred? Altijd vechten.

Mathew? Altijd vlucht.

Het was gewoon de manier waarop ze waren.

Voor Mathew, hij niet echt denken van het als er zelfs echt een keuze in de materie. Voor hem was het geen strijd of vlucht reactie. Het was gewoon een vlucht reactie. Er was niet eens een strijd optie voor hem om uit te kiezen.

Vandaar zijn stamelen toen hij een situatie moest onder ogen zien.

Vandaar het spelen van hockey. Hij moest nooit nog op het ijs blijven. Ja, het kan gevaarlijk zijn, maar Hockey nooit in het nauw gedreven hem. Hij had altijd de mogelijkheid om te schaatsen weg, en toch kon hij nog schaatsen rond en plezier hebben.

Alfred, enerzijds, goed, wist Mathew ook dat zijn broer altijd strijd zou kiezen.

Het maakte altijd dingen zeer moeilijk wanneer zij een argument zouden hebben.

Alfred wilde altijd het probleem te confronteren, maakt niet uit hoe pijnlijk of stressvol het was.

Mather, aan de andere kant, zou altijd willen weglopen van Alfred om het argument te stoppen.

Toen Mathew liep, zou Alfred ophouden schreeuwend om na hem te lopen, en spoedig genoeg, zouden zij allebei hun argument in de strijd vergeten na Alfred aangepakte Mathew aan de grond om hem op één vlek te proberen en te houden.

Maar, ongeacht hoeveel ze hadden schreeuwde tegen elkaar voor, hun strijd zou altijd eindigen in een knuffel, armen gewikkeld om elkaar heen, en een dutje op de vloer.  
En dat was gewoon de manier waarop ze het leuk vond.

Immers, "tegenstellingen aan te trekken, " toch?


End file.
